


Butterflies

by bonbaaman432



Series: Butterflies Bomberman Series [1]
Category: Bomberman
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Autism, Autistic, Disability, Drama, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Games, Handicap, Japanese Drama - Freeform, Konami, Poverty, Rural, Wednesday drama, bomberman - Freeform, country, disabled, easy to read, extreme poverty, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbaaman432/pseuds/bonbaaman432
Summary: Since the Bomberman Bros parents died from the war, the siblings have been living in a countryside village, in extreme poverty. White works at a local farm, and he must also tend to his siblings, including yellow, who is severely autistic.
Relationships: White Bomber & Yellow Bomber
Series: Butterflies Bomberman Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772617
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

White was feeding chickens at the local farm, scooping up grains with his shovel and hurling them up in the air. He felt thirsty and decided to go inside the farm to get some water to drink.

“Whew, I am parched,” he panted. “I should get myself some water.” White walked over to the restroom, turned on the sink, and cupped his hands together.

As he drank water out of his hands, he thought “This tastes a little funny. Like copper or something...” Nonetheless, he drank until he was full.

Just as White was about to head back to the chickens, somebody tapped his shoulder. It was his adopted brother, Yellow, who seemed to have wandered off for some strange reason. Yellow avoided eye contact and was jumpy, but smiled as he saw how his beloved brother, White, was doing.

Yellow hopped up and down like a rabbit. “Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!” he said on repeat.

White was confused. “Chicken?” White asked. “Yellow, who are you calling chicken?”

Yellow grabbed White’s right hand and ran outside to the chicken pasture. At the pasture, Yellow laughed loudly as he chased and almost picked up a hen, scaring it off.

“Yellow!” White said. “You just don’t pick up chickens like that!”

“Pet chicken!” Yellow laughed, staring at the ground and giggling, flapping his hands.

White finally knew why Yellow chased that hen down, laughing at himself a bit. “Guess my brother wants a pet chicken to take home!” White told himself. “Now,” White continued, “I should get Yellow back home. Don’t know why he wandered off lie that.”

But as White picked up his brother by the armpits, Yellow’s laughter turned to tearful yells. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Yellow screamed on repeat, attempting to squirm out of White’s arms.

“What’s wrong?” White exclaimed with a frown, carrying his brother by the armpits back home. White could hold Yellow’s hand, but Yellow would wander off if White let go for a mere second.

Yellow kept grunting the same shout, all the way home. When White let him back in the house, Yellow slipped out of his arms and head straight to the kitchen.

“Yellow? Are you hungry?” White asked. Yellow didn’t reply, but head straight to the cabinet to get out a pack of his favorite vitamin cookies. They had to be vanilla, and had to be the O brand. Yellow hated drinking milk, cause milk made him the stomach flu, so He drank a large glass of water in one guzzle.

“Okay, Yellow.” White said, blushing. “Dinner’s in another hour, so don’t eat anything else.”

“Okay!” Yellow said, smiling.

White took a note of tonight’s dinner off the fridge to show Yellow. “Tonight’s dinner will be... chicken with asparagus. Sounds good, eh?”

Yellow didn’t like the idea. “Bleh! Yucky!” Yellow shouted, pulling out a utensil drawer and spilling all the silverware. The loud noises of clashing silverware made Yellow grunt and yell “Ah!” incessantly in distress, covering his ears.

White tried to pick up the utensils, but Yellow punched him and continued to cry, trying to pick them up himself.

White couldn’t stand it, telling Yellow “Ow! Don’t punch people!”


	2. Chapter 2

Archive of our own  
Butterflies Part 2

At dinner time, Aqua and Pink lovingly prepared the chicken, asparagus and lemon water as expected. Yellow had his favorite vanilla cookies locked up in a box, by Black, as a punishment for messing the utensils and hitting White.

Yellow was placed in timeout by White, sitting at a small table in White’s room, being closely supervised as to not cause more destruction. White tied Yellow’s wrists with rope to keep Yellow from doing bad stuff.

Yellow moaned, trying to untangle his wrists. “No! No! No!” he cried.

White remained calm, telling him “You need to calm down, or your wrists will stay tied.”

Meanwhile, the other Bomberman bros were at the table, having a talk.

Black suggested to Pink “This is a fine dinner. It’d be great if Yellow could eat some of it.”

Pink smiled, trying to keep her cool. “I agree, Black. It’s just that Yellow is super picky about what he eats. 

“He doesn’t even like chocolate or ketchup,” added Blue. “Put a chocolate in my hand and I’d gobble it down in seconds.”

Pink had an idea. “You know what? I’ll try giving Yellow some of this dinner. Black, cut up some chicken for him in small pieces, so he doesn’t choke.”

Black nodded, and he and Pink proceeded to prepare Yellow’s dinner. Black had diced up some chicken and asparagus into tiny pieces for Yellow to eat safely, and Pink brought in White’s room the lemon water.

However, Yellow couldn’t stand it. As White tried to spoon feed him some diced asparagus, Yellow kept looking away and moaning. White had to hold Yellow’s hand and put the spoon in it, then encouraging Yellow to open his mouth.

“Look, Yellow! Butterfly food! say ah!” White said, watching Yellow open his mouth. White got the spoon in there as quick as air, and Yellow closed his mouth.

But Yellow’s eyes began to have tears, and Yellow spat out his food, crying.

“Cookies! cookies! cookies!” Yellow cried, then again screaming “ah! ah! ah!”, spitting out his asparagus.

White began to cry along with him. “Yellow! Mr. Butterfly is very sad, cause you didn’t eat your food!”

Yellow calmed down, but then couldn’t stand chicken either, spitting it out as well. Pink ended up getting out the vanilla nutritional shake (using almond milk) for Yellow, which he drank promptly without tears.

White felt sad about Yellow. “He won’t eat vegetables, he just eats cookies, vanilla drinks and crackers,” he said to Pink.

“Maybe we could tell that to his therapist,” Pink replied. “They could help him try new things.”

“Yeah,” White added, “but Yellow is very sensitive. New things often frighten him.”


	3. Chapter 3

Now, it was nighttime, and the bros were still awake. Pink, Aqua and green were reading a library book, Black, Red and Blue were playing a homemade paper board game, and White was giving Yellow a bath.

In the bathroom, White put in the bathtub plug. Getting out the brush and bar soap, he turned on the warm water till the bath was full. A few bars of solid soap was all they had, and there was no bubble bath solution.

Yellow stood outside the bathroom, hopping up and down, flapping his hands. When White told him “It’s time for your bath”, Yellow didn’t respond. White had to carry Yellow by hand to the tub.

Yellow started to feel nervous, despite taking baths fairly often. The surrounding stimuli of the bros chatting and the noise of the tub was starting to disturb Yellow.

“Yellow, time to bathe,” White told Yellow, as White gently redirected his attention and closed the bathroom door.

To give Yellow some calming sensory input, White gave him the sponge to scrub skin, some bath crayons given to him by a neighbor, and a washcloth to rub himself.

White picked up a blue crayon and drew a butterfly on the bath wall. “Look, butterfly!” he told Yellow.

Yellow smiled, repeating White’s words. “Look, butterfly! Hee hee hee!” Yellow then picked up the washcloth to compress his skin, giving him some calming pressure.

However, White decided to pick up the brush. It had soft bristles and was a wooden one. He tested it on his own skin before brushing Yellow with it.

“Yellow, this brush is soft. It won’t hurt your skin,” said White, placing it on Yellow’s left shoulder.

Yellow started to yell “ah!”, as he was quite overstimulated from his surroundings. But then he calmed down and enjoyed being brushed by White.

Later that night, White helped Yellow get dressed up for bed. He buttoned Yellow’s shirt, put the pajamas on him, and slid on the socks for him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh, what is that smell?” White whispered, waking up early while everyone else was asleep. White was sleeping in a shared towel and pillow with Yellow, and underneath, it felt all cold and wet.

White hopped out and lifted up the towel, revealing that Yellow had wet himself in his sleep. Being poor, the bros couldn’t afford beds, let alone diapers or other basics, so White had to help Yellow shower all the pee off.

“Yellow, gotta get up,” White told him, as Yellow was still sleeping. 

“Yellow, need to get up, there’s pee pee on here. I didn’t do it.” White took the wet, stinky towel off from below himself and Yellow.

Yellow woke up, though still tired from all the stress he had yesterday. He felt dizzy and confused, and needed some help to clean up himself. Yellow also had a rash on his bottom from wetting the bed.

“Here, Yellow, hold my hands and get up. We’ll take a shower.” White helped Yellow off the ground, and they headed for the shower.

In the bathroom, White turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature until it was warm. White also got out some cheap shampoo and leftover baby powder to clean up Yellow. 

“Ouch, hurt!” Yellow said, feeling his own rash on his bottom. 

“As long as you don’t wet the bed, you shouldn’t wake up with a rash,” said White. “And we can’t really afford diapers, since they’re expensive,” White also added.

“Expensive!” echoed Yellow, flapping his right hand, hopping up and down. White took Yellow’s hand and led him safely into the shower. White rubbed some cheap shampoo into his hands, and rubbed it on Yellow’s bottom and private areas to clean the pee off.

Yellow started to whimper and moan in distress, as White cleaned Yellow’s private area. But Yellow stayed calm despite how weird it felt.

Suddenly, Yellow couldn’t hold it in, and peed on White’s hand while being showered. “Hey!” White laughed, “you’re peeing on my hand!”

“Sorry!” Yellow replied, “My hand!”

Next, White turned off the shower, and announced “Shower done! But we’ll wash your hair tonight before bed, okay?” He wiped Yellow dry with a towel.

“Uh, okay!” Yellow replied, looking away. As White led Yellow out of the shower, he left Yellow in the bathroom for a minute, to make a request.

In the living room, Aqua and Green were already starting to wake up, startled from the bathroom noises.

“Did somebody just take a shower?” said Aqua, anxiously looking towards Green.

“I think so, and boy it woke us up,” replied Green.

White walked towards Aqua and Green, asking them “Can you please get out clean clothes for Yellow? He had an accident last night, and I showered him.”

Green and Aqua happily nodded. “Okay!” said Green. “I’ll get the briefs and pants, while Aqua will get the other stuff.” and they both headed to the clothes drawer, pulling out clothes left behind by their previous family.

Green and Aqua gave White some clothes to dress up Yellow, and White went back into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, last button, stay calm,” White said, buttoning Yellow’s shirt as Yellow, giggling, turned his head towards the other way. He did Yellow’s pants and briefs, and slid on Yellow’s socks and gloves.

Next, White had to put Yellow’s shoes on him and tie them. He slid the first shoe on Yellow’s right foot, and Yellow grunted as White did so.

White blushed, replying “Sorry Yellow, just stay calm.” White then proceeded to tie the shoe’s laces for Yellow, securing them tightly. “All done”, White finished.

It was time for White to head back out to the farm, at 7:30 A.M. in the morning. He waved Yellow goodbye, as Yellow had to stay home with his siblings.

“Bye bye!” White waved his hand, “I’ll come back home at dinner time, see you soon, Yellow!” and head out the door.

“Bye bye!” Yellow repeated, waving his hand also. White walked away from his house, towards the farm in the village.

Yellow, on the other hand, was fixated on one of Aqua’s toy butterfly figures, a little white butterfly with a pair of yellow spots. Yellow kept poking at and flipping over the little butterfly, using his finger.

Aqua and Pink came out of the shower, all dressed and ready to make tomato scrambled eggs for breakfast. Aqua, who played toy figures with Pink yesterday, wondered where her toy butterfly was.

Aqua looked around the bathroom, hall and kitchen, asking Pink “Where has my butterfly gone? I can’t seem to find her.”

Pink smiled as she looked for it with Aqua, trying to stay positive, replying “You’ll just have to keep looking until you find it. Now, let’s make breakfast together, shall we?”

It was the moment Aqua reached the kitchen, when she found Yellow playing with her toy butterfly.

Aqua tried to ask Yellow. “Um, Yellow, can you give me back my toy butterfly? I was looking for her,” she asked him. Yellow acted deaf and didn’t reply to her.

Aqua sighed in disappointment, turning her head towards and asking Pink, “Pink, why won’t Yellow respond to my requests?”

Pink replied “I think it’s because of his autism,” as Yellow made weird grunting noises, still hooked on the toy. “He might not respond to your demands,” she added.

Aqua sighed in disappointment, before deciding to get up close to Yellow and ask him to give back her toy butterfly.

“Hey, Yellow,” Aqua said, tapping his shoulder and looking into his eyes. “Please give this back to me, Yellow.”

Yellow stared at her for a moment, not saying a word, groaning in frustration. He then looked at and kept fidgeting with the toy, tapping his feet.

Aqua frowned. “Yellow, i want my toy back.” 

Yellow got off the kitchen chair and walked into the living room, fidgeting with the toy butterfly.


	6. Chapter 6

Aqua was disappointed, as Yellow wouldn’t give back her toy. She felt sad and decided to let Yellow have the toy.

Aqua decided to instead play with Green, her typical, shy little brother. Green was looking out the window, feeling somewhat bored.

“Green,” Aqua went up to him and asked, “can we play toys together?”

Green turned around and replied “Okay!”, smiling. Together, they chose to play with a ball outside in the yard. Yellow stayed indoors, fidgeting with Aqua’s toy.

Green spread out his arms and hands towards the ball. Aqua was happy and excited, with the ball in her hands.

“Are you ready? Wee!” Aqua pushed the ball towards Green. Green caught the ball, with him cheering “Yay! I caught it!”

Meanwhile, White went outside with Yellow. They were about to play ball (with an old toy bouncy ball). 

White didn’t feel confident in teaching Yellow about doing real bomberman training, as Yellow might seriously, accidentally hurt himself with the bomb if he were to practice it. But Yellow is always hyper and likes playing, so this was so.

“Maybe,” White thought, as he pulled the ball out of its big pouch, “this will help Yellow make better eye contact. And have interest in others...”

Yellow looked away, jumping, smiling and spinning, with his fingers on his hips. He happily made noises, somewhere between a grunt and laugh.

“Yellow!” White shouted, with the ball in his hands, “Yellow, it’s tie to play ball!”

Yellow stopped twirling, feeling dizzy. “Ball!” he repeated. “Ball! Ball!”

White threw the ball towards Yellow, and Yellow caught it. But when Yellow threw the ball back to White, White missed the catch.

“Uh oh!” White said, “Yellow, where is the ball?”

Yellow didn’t reply, so White decided to look for the ball himself. As White looked around, he found the ball in a bush and pulled it out.


End file.
